Cruise Blues
by Pokemonfanthings
Summary: The Ketchum family reunites with some old friends, but someone is missing.


**WELCOME!**

 **Author Notes:**

All cannon characters and places mentioned belong to The Pokémon Company. All the OCs in here belong to chipotlepeppers. Visit chipotlepeppers' profile for more stories like this one and for background info on these OCs.

I have multiple stories on this account and I am actively writing more. So far all of them feature the OCs Amber Ketchum and Jay Morgan as the main characters.

I am a new fic writer and nonprofessional so please be kind.

This symbol "~" I use the same way writer WindStar27 uses it—to draw out a voice. So instead of writing 'Pikachuuu', I'll put 'Pikachu~'.

If something doesn't make sense or you have questions, leave questions in reviews and I will answer them via guest review asap. Or you can PM me if you have an account.

This story is a oneshot. It is about 4,500 words and complete.

This story was beta read by Julie Togepi, It's-Bri-Again, and Chipotlepeppers.

I would like to get some feedback, so even if you don't like it, leave a review. Just word them kindly, especially if you are responding to someone else's review.

Thank you for clicking!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cruise Blues**

 **Description:** The Ketchum family reunites with some old friends, but someone is missing.

The sun had yet to rise over the city of Cerulean as the Ketchum family scrambled to catch their ride to Alola.

"Ash! I told you to get you stuff together last night! And the night before that," Misty said as Ash threw his foldable fishing rod, z-crystals, ride pager, and phone into a suitcase.

"I did but I forgot about this stuff," he said frantically.

"Mewtwo offered to teleport us and we are going to be late meeting it at the spot," Misty sighed. "I hate repeating myself—"

"Then don't," twelve-year-old Amber interrupted as she trotted down the steps of their home.

"Are you ready?" Misty asked her daughter.

"I got clothes, laptop, phone, my bow, and my arrows. And Pip, and the other Pokémon I want to bring. Most of them are already at the Poke Pelago," Amber replied.

"Pikachu~" Pip said as he held up a bottle of sunscreen.

"And this," Amber said as her Pikachu shoved the cream into her already overstuffed backpack.

"Good. I don't mean to be stressed, but I am," Misty said with a weary smile. "This is my first ever cruise, other than…well, you know the story…"

"You saved Team Rocket from burning and drowning," Amber filled in. "And then you almost died."

"This cruise will be better," said Ash. "Because Jessie and James are…they are…. who knows where?"

"Let's not think about that. Ash, are you ready now?" Misty inquired.

"Yup. Let's go!"

The three Ketchums, Pikachu, Pip, and Misty's Azumarill dashed to the bus stop. The ominous legendary Pokémon was standing there with a bored expression on its face.

"Sorry we are late. You probably have more important things to do than teleport us to Alola," said Misty.

"It is fine. Your teleporting Pokémon are too weak to make it all the way to Alola in one day, and I am sure master Ash has some important business in the region," Mewtwo telepathically replied.

Ash stopped thinking about hot dogs and hot tubs just in case the psychic Pokémon was reading his mind.

"Yeah, lots of important business," he lied. "We are ready, so—"

The psychic Pokémon teleported them before Ash could finish his sentence. They were instantly standing in the sand of Hano Beach, in front of the Hano Resort on Akala Island.

"I can't wait to get into the sun," she said pleasantly while feeling the warmth on her face. "As soon as we check in, I say we check out this beach. The cruise ship doesn't leave Akala for another ten hours, so we have time."

Several people dressed in swim trunks and bikinis bowed and/or shook hands with 'master Ash'. A group of fan girls offered to help the bellhop take the Ketchums' bags to the Ketchums' cabana while the family enjoyed their time in the sun.

"Hey Drew! May! Over here!" Ash called over to his friends.

Mateo, the Hayden's seven-year-old son, and Lola, their three-year-old daughter, ran up to Amber. Amber picked up Lola, who amiably rested her head on the redhead's chest while Mateo went straight to Ash.

"We got here an hour ago!" the seven-year-old told Ash.

"My dad was making us late," Amber replied.

"Sorry bud, but I am here now," said Ash.

The Pokémon greeted one another and then ran off on their own little adventure. May talked to Misty, and in the meantime, more old friends and their children entered the lobby.

"Lillie! You look great," Ash said as he hugged his childhood friend. "You too, Mallow."

Lillie and Mallow returned Ash's hugs. Their daughters Solei and Oceana are six and seven respectively. They ran up to Amber and the Haydens. Behind them were Autumn and Brock Harrison with their thirteen-year-old son Takeshi and Dawn and Gary Oak with their twelve-year-old daughter Soledad. Takeshi and Soledad know Amber well.

"Lola, it has been too long!" Soledad exclaimed as she hugged the toddler. "You are getting so big."

"I grew too," said Mateo. "Look! I am taller than Alex!"

Alex is Duplica and Mondo's son. He is also seven. Him and Mateo have a little rivalry, but Alex wasn't here. No one in Team Rocket was.

"I hope we aren't expected to babysit," Takeshi whispered to Amber and Soledad.

"No way. This is our vacation too. As soon as the rest of our friends arrive, I say we run," Soledad replied.

Lola was too young to get what they were saying, and Solei, Oceana, and Mateo were too busy having a conversation to pay attention to the preteens.

They went to the beach. Within twenty minutes, June Gaulle with her parents Cilan and Iris and sister Ines and Luna, Tamaki and Benny Moto with their parents Richie and Sakura came. Despite all the company, Amber felt lonely because the person she truly wanted to be with was not by her side.

But no one noticed those first few hours. Amber smiled, and took pictures, and babysat, and went surfing, and had a Pokémon battle in the sand; but, inside she was blue. She did not feel better when their cruise ship sailed off into the sea; instead, her sorrow deepened along with the color of the ocean.

It wasn't until she was crawling into bed that night when someone said something.

"Can we talk?" Misty asked as Amber pulled the covers over herself.

It was dark, but Amber could sense her mother's worriedness without reading her face.

"What's up?" Amber asked slowly.

"I noticed that you were off today. Distracted. You don't seem to be having as much fun as we wanted you to, even though you did an excellent job of hiding this from the other kids and parents," Misty started.

"I am fine, just tired, I guess."

"Pi~!" Pip said as he shook his head.

"I am a little bored and umm…lonely…without Jay. I can't think of anything fun that I ever did without him," Amber confided.

"We were worried this might happen," Misty sighed. "Jay is a wonderful kid, but you and him can't be together all the time. You spend more time with him than you do with your dad and me. June, Soledad, Takeshi, and Tamaki are all about your age. They are your friends too. Don't you like spending time with them?"

"Yeah, but it's…you don't understand my feelings towards him. Goodnight."

Amber pulled the covers over her head. Half of her heart wanted her mother to stay, the other half wanted her to go. The first half overpowered the second.

"I know I don't understand one-hundred percent, but I can get close," Misty said softly. "You love Jay, a lot, and I know. But this vacation will be fun even without him here. It's only a week. Let's make the most of it. We'll invite Jay over for dinner the night we get back. We can order from wherever you want."

"Okay."

There were sobs in that weak 'okay'. Misty stood still, and the crying increased. Misty was bemused. Her daughter is not a crier. The last time she saw or heard Amber cry was several years ago, and even then, it somehow didn't sound so pathetic.

"Amb, you're…you're…um, you're okay," Misty said hesitantly.

Misty looked around even though she knew that there was no one in the room except for her, Pip, and Amber. Ash was doing something with Gary, Drew, Brock, Cilan, Tracey, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Richie, and her Azumarill was off somewhere with Ash's Pikachu, her mate. But Misty didn't know where else to look.

She slowly peeled the covers off Amber's face, and Amber didn't try to stop her.

"I need you to help me a little because I don't know what mothers are supposed to do. When I was your age, I didn't have anyone to go to when I cried in bed. I can't turn this boat around, but what else can I do?" Misty asked.

"Can you not tell anyone that I was crying?" Amber asked.

"I won't."

"Not even dad."

"I won't tell him. But you don't have to be embarrassed. Heck, Jay cries all the time, but you always tell him how strong he is."

"It's different when boys cry. Girls are 'supposed' to cry. I feel like every other lame girl when I cry."

Misty noted the 'when' because it indicated that Amber has cried like this before, and likely it was recent. When she was a baby, she didn't seem to think that crying was a sign of weakness.

"I think Jay would be disappointed in what you just said. Jay proves every day that boys aren't all that different from girls. And I think that crying makes you feel weak, but afterwards you feel better. Stronger. You aren't lame. When I was twelve, I was even lamer. I was afraid of bugs," Misty told her.

Amber laughed a little.

"Mom, you are still afraid of bugs."

"Just a little."

Amber sat up and rubbed her eyes on the comforter.

"Tomorrow you can share a cabin with your friends. Some of the other adults were talking about designating one of our rooms as the 'preteens only' cabin. Would you like that?" Misty asked.

"Yeah."

"Pika~"

"And I know the captain said that the internet and cell service is down, but that will be up and running soon, I am sure. Then you can video chat with Jay. I am sure he will love to see you."

"Yup."

Amber lay back down. It was relatively early, but Misty didn't comment. She knows that Amber goes to sleep early whenever she is upset. She left the room to go hang out with May, Serena, and Dawn.

"You look worn out," May said as Misty approached the trio.

"Mallow made these drinks called the 'Hurricane Special'. It's not too strong or too sugary. Try one," Dawn suggested.

"Okay," Misty replied.

May ordered her a drink. Serena put her hand on Misty's shoulder.

"What is the matter?" she asked her friend.

"Amber misses the boys," Misty answered.

"She is super close with Jay and Jezz," Dawn explained to Serena, whose daughter is not yet the age of Amber. "According to Soledad, they do everything together."

"We never took her anywhere fun without Jay," said Misty. "I feel guilty. I should have saw this coming. I am sure Jessie and James wouldn't have minded us watching Jay if they had regular contact with him. This is my fault."

"No, it's not," said May. "There isn't anything you did wrong. Mateo and Lola don't know Amber well, and they are younger, but I am sure Amber will cheer up if she spends more time with them. Amber loves little kids."

"That is true, but I also don't want Amber to rely on Jay and Jezz so much. It's wonderful to have people to lean on, but she should meet more people and become close with others. She is rough around the edges but such a good kid. She is so much like Ash," Misty responded.

"Give her a few days. I can tell Soledad to reach out to her. Even though they aren't bffs, there is no doubt that they have grown closer since they have traveled through Kanto together," said Dawn.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile, Amber's tears had stopped and she was staring at the ceiling. She was not worried about Jezz. While she loves and misses him too, he's got more friends than Jay. Significantly more friends. Jay only has her, Jezz, and the people on this cruise.

"Maybe the boys are together," Amber whispered to Pip. "Yet I…I don't know. I wish I can at least call him."

"Pi~" Pip sighed sympathetically.

"Well, Annastasia is a great big sister. She is probably keeping him entertained. Even if Jezz is sick—which he probably is—he's got her. And Logan and Lily. He also likes spending time with his parents. Jay and I have become so close over the last few years that I forgot that Jay went years without me being there for him. Grade school. We did at least talk on the phone daily."

Those blissful memories of the past brought a sad smile upon her face.

Two hours passed and Amber was still not asleep. She was too exhausted to cry, too tired to get back up, and the internet and cell service was still down.

"I can't even message the other people on this cruise. It's like we went back in time to before there were cellphones," Amber said to Pip.

"Pika~ pi~" Pip said as he pointed to the door.

"I don't feel like walking. It's midnight, so they probably asleep or trying to sleep."

"Pi~"

Ash and his Pikachu tip-toed into the room and towards the bathroom. Amber sat up to let him know that she was still awake.

"Mom said you went to bed early," Ash commented.

"I did."

"Are you okay?"

"Sorta."

Ash grimaced, though it was too dark for Amber to tell.

"I am going to get washed up and then we can talk."

"Okay."

While Ash took a brief shower, Amber tried to think of the best way to word her problem. She wasn't successful and her mind still felt tongue-tied ten minutes later, when her dad sat at the edge of her bed.

"You aren't happy here. I didn't know that until a few minutes ago. I was with my friends, mom was with her friends, and we thought you were with the other kids. Then Takeshi mentioned you going to bed early," said Ash.

"I am Jay-sick," Amber responded.

"Oh."

Ash didn't know what to say. Throughout his childhood, he had traveled with many different people. Most of the time it was for only a few months at a time. He missed the people who came and went, but he stayed in touch and he didn't let it eat away at him. Amber isn't like that.

"I am kinda too tired to talk, but that is how I feel," Amber told her dad.

"I don't know what is best to say, but I can guarantee that wherever Jay is, whatever he is doing, he misses you too, and what is comforting him is that fact that he thinks you are doing well. Internet will be up tomorrow. If not, well, worst-case-scenario is that you go a week without seeing him. In the grand scheme of this, that's a blip. I wish I could make him appear, but I can't. Let's make this trip an adventure. Then you'll have fun stories to share with Jay," Ash reasoned.

"Right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 **XO**

Jay was hanging out in the mansion owned by his older sister Annastasia.

When Annastasia turned eighteen two years ago, the house that was once their nanny and pop-pop's became hers. She named it 'The Grange' and made it into a sanctuary for Pokémon. She has tenants too, and neighbors, and a partner named Michio, her fourteen-year-old adoptive son Jezz, and Meowth and Lucy's son Logan, so the house is always full. Pallet Town is where Jay lives with his parents, Meowth, Meowth's partner Lucy and his three younger siblings Jocelyn, Rose, and Silver. It is almost devoid of action. His family owns a hotel/restaurant there called the Pallet House which they had bought from Delia years ago.

That hotel and the Oak Lab are as exciting as the quiet town of Pallet ever gets. That is why Jay loves The Grange so much.

Jay was sewing together a dress that he planned on giving to his little sister, as fashion is one of his true passions. He was in his designated guest room. Annastasia knocked on the door. Jay called 'come in' and she opened the door.

"Hey, bud, the lights are still on and it's midnight. Don't you need your beauty rest?" Annastasia asked her brother, concerned for her brother's well-being.

"Yes, but Rose also needs another dress," he responded.

"She has a ton of dresses."

"Lili~!" Annastasia's Lillipup exclaimed.

"And Lil-G is saying that you've been on task all day. We haven't talked except for at breakfast. What is really the matter?"

"Amber's phone is out of service, and she won't answer my video chat requests," Jay said, his eyes suddenly filling with tears. "She is mad at me, I know it!"

Annastasia is not a stranger to her brother's emotions. He laughs and cries as easily as a Fearrow flies through the sky. She sat down on the floor next to him.

"You've known Amber your whole life and has she ever been angry enough to ignore you?" Annastasia inquired.

"N-no…"

"My point is that Amber wouldn't ignore you on purpose. Remember that time we went to Buni and all our phones died and the internet was down? It's probably like that."

"When that happened though, at least I had Amb with me. And there is no proof that…that she's not mad."

"We will call her again tomorrow, but you should sleep. Michio told me that you have been up since the crack of dawn. That's not healthy. Try to rest."

"K."

Jay checked his phone one last time that night. Still no calls from Amber.

 **XO**

Amber slept until noon the next morning. Every other kid on the cruise had gotten up early. As soon as Misty learned of this, she retrieved Amber.

"I don't want you to sleep through your vacation!" Misty exclaimed when she saw that Amber hadn't moved a muscle since the night before.

Amber checked her phone. Still not cellular. Still no Wi-Fi. She huffed and then pulled the covers back over herself, not willing to get out of bed until she had means to talk to the one that she pines for the most.

"We are landing on Treasure Island in thirty minutes. I want you to come with us," said Misty. "All the kids were asking about you; they want you to hang out with them."

"I'll try," Amber moaned.

June Gaulle was the first to notice Amber's dismay at lunch. Filled with pity, she tried to get her friend to talk. She got Amber alone.

"It's Jay, isn't it?" June said out of the blue. "And Jezz."

"It's like…well, yeah," Amber replied. "I am worried about him—um, them."

"I am sorry. I wish I can help. Is there something we can do to make you feel better?" June asked.

"Not unless you can find Jay and drag him here."

"I'm sorry, Amber."

"It's fine. Thanks for...whatever."

"A-anytime."

 **XO**

Amber pulled herself together a few hours into their excursion on Treasure Island. She found several pearls and gems, and that kept her mind distracted, partially, since nothing repped her Jay as much as rare and beautiful jewels buried in the sand. And those treasures didn't do much to cure her sorrow because what she really wanted was for her devices to work. But everything was still down, up into the late evening too.

Miles away, Jay was at The Grange picking at his breakfast.

"I love you, but are you just going to hang around The Grange and mope until Amber comes home?" Annastasia asked her brother.

"I am not _just_ moping…" he protested.

"Yes, you are," said Logan, his Purrloin cousin.

"As soon as Jezz feels better I am going to ask him to hang out and play videogames," Jay replied. "He should be awake soon, right A?"

"He's awake now," Annastasia replied as Jezz entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," he started.

"Are you still sick?" Jay asked.

"He is going to be sick the rest of his life," said Logan.

"I am feeling well. I slept soundly," Jezz answered, ignoring Logan's remark.

"Good, because I really miss Amb and you are close enough," Jay said half-jokingly.

"Oh."

It was a curious 'oh'. Jay asked him to clarify what he meant by the sigh.

"Haven't you been in contact with her nonstop?" Jezz inquired.

"No! Have you?!"

"No, but I assumed you were. Sorry, Jay. I have been asleep for twenty hours almost."

"It's not your fault. So, MarioKart?"

"I would like to eat first."

"Oh yeah, duh, of course, umm yeah."

Annastasia helped Jezz prepare some breakfast, then the two kids went to the game room in the basement. An hour later, Annastasia came to find them.

"Jay, I have some great news for you," Annastasia started.

"Does it have to do with Amb?!" he asked excitedly.

"You'll see."

 **XO**

Amber decided to sleep in the Gaulle's cabin with Soledad, June, Takeshi, and Tamaki the second night of her vacation. She reasoned it would be better than being in the same room as her parents. They ate junk food and played board games until late. Her parents and their friends joined the kids for brunch the next morning. Ash and Misty pulled Amber to the side.

"How are you feeling?" Misty asked.

"Good," Amber mumbled.

"There is a prize waiting for you on the top deck, near the snack bar. You are going to want to check it out."

"Oh, okay," she replied, perplexed yet jaded, for this wasn't the first time Ash had said this to her since the beginning of the vacation.

Though she loved Pokémon, she wasn't interested in meeting new types when her best friend was so far away and out of contact. She faked a smile, finished up her breakfast, and then headed to the top deck with Pip.

"It's probably another shiny Magicarp," Amber mused. "Which would normally be pretty cool, but I am so not in the mood."

"Pi Pika pi~"

"Or maybe someone is selling evolution stones. That is what it was last time."

Her head was down. She watched her sandaled feet move forward across the faux-wood deck while her mind went numb.

"Hey!" a squeaky male voice called out.

She looked up, unsure if her ears were deceiving her. Pip cheered.

He was twenty feet away, dressed in swim trunks and a surf shirt. His Togekiss was by his side. He jumped and waved, and then ran over to her when she just stood there, unsure if this was a heat-induced mirage.

"How?" She asked as they embraced.

"Your dad called in some favors. So, um, Mewtwo stopped by The Grange. My dad replenished my debit card, and there is an empty cabin on this ship—"

Amber truthfully didn't care to hear the explanation. What mattered to her now was that Jay was here. She cut him off with a touch of her lips. Not expecting the chimerical reaction, he decided on the spot to reciprocate and harmonize with her dazzling greeting.

"Umm, so, are you okay?" Jay asked after the kiss ended and she buried her head into his chest. "Because…um, well, like, ummm…"

Jay was too dazed to form a full sentence, so he just stared and stammered as he attempted to rapidly sort out his intense feelings ranging from bewilderment to deep affection.

"I am fine. Can't I just kiss you? I missed you. I thought maybe you'd be worried about me, even though you know I am not the kind of person that needs to be worried about, or that you'd think I was ignoring you but not taking your calls, at least, I assume you have been trying to reach me," Amber replied. "Am I right?"

"Yes, I have been worried but not like, worried-worried, like, my sister called it 'paranoi—"

He was cut off again by a second kiss. This deck was a foreign setting but the welcome sensation is comfortably familiar. That second nostalgic kiss engendered comfort, calmness, and closure as well as confusion.

"You can kiss me, but I was wondering why because, like, we are ummm like friends," Jay said when she let go.

"Don't use the word 'just'. I despise that word, especially when it comes before the word 'friends'. Friends can kiss friends. Unless you don't want to, in which case, nevermore!" she declared.

"'Nevermore' is a powerful word. Maybe…oh, never mind. I missed you too. That is why I was so happy when your dad and Mewtwo showed up at The Grange. Mom and papa were like 'see ya' and 'have fun with the twerpette'. I packed my clothes as quickly as I could and next thing I knew, I was here. I got you this."

Jay reached into this pink beach bag and handed Amber a bouquet of yellow roses wrapped in loose plastic and red ribbons.

"Michio and I got them for you," said Jay. "I noticed that Jezz got you flowers once and you seemed to really like that so I kinda copied him."

"It's sweet," Amber said as she took the bouquet. "You said you were at The Grange…where is Jezz?"

"He said that he didn't mind me coming alone. He isn't…he doesn't mind is what he said. I insisted, but he declined."

"Okay."

Jay took her hand, and Amber felt a wave of guilty pleasure. Guilty because this was supposed to be her family vacation, a break from Jay, yet here he is. And something about getting exactly what you want when you are not sure how much you need it sometimes creates guilt, at least that is what Amber believes. But she wasn't going to send him back. No way. Having him here is way better.

 **XO**

The seven days of adventure closed with the Saturday sunset of Akala Island. Amber and Jay had struck a delicate balance; sharing a cabin at night and meals at during the day, but giving each other breathing room in intervals, enough to prove that their survival didn't absolutely depend on the other.

Then again, so what if soulmates such them did?

 **XO**

Notes:

\+ What do you think? Do Jay and Amb need each other or is puppy lust love?

+Cheesy? That was sorta the point lol.

\+ Jay is gay sorry I don't make the rules.

+Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far: KimmyFinster, Crazywriter9, Irocketships, Bri, Derp, Julie, Iamsomething, Chipotlepeppers, and Guest. Feedback matters so much to me and the more I get, the better I can write. You are all lovely folks!

Peace:)


End file.
